A Little Curious
by lazywriter123
Summary: A young girl how is related to Spencer has been put into his care. Spencer doesn't know anything about how to raise a child. What will happen in this odd situation?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

Spencer never dreamed that he would have a child of his own or any kind of family. That all changed, one Friday morning.

Spencer was working at his desk when a woman came up to his desk. "Are you Dr. Reid" she asked.

Spencer nodded and she extended her hand to shake his. He shook her hand as she spoke, "I'm from child services. Do you know your relatives well?"

Spencer shook his head. She sighed, "Well just a couple of weeks ago your Uncle Henry and Aunt Wendy, died in a car crash. They have a nine year old daughter. We searched for any possible relatives that could care for her but you're the only that seems capable. Most of your family has passed on and the rest are not even close to being suitable to having a child."

Spencer spoke, "With all due respect Ms, my occupation is very dangerous and I'm always traveling. Besides I'm not married and my income isn't as great as most would expect it to be when working for the FBI. I don't think giving me this child would do her any good. There must be someone else."

"Please, if you don't take her in, she will be sent to a home. That's the last thing I want for her. Please you're her only hope."

Spencer stared at the floor, and then lifted his head. "I'll have her live with me for a while…but if it can't work…I'll find someone who can take her in…I won't let her be in a orphan."

The woman smiled brightly and thanked him.

"Where is she" he asked.

"She is at the child services office I work at. Do you want me to bring her in when you're done with work today?"

Spencer nodded, "I'm usually done around five, but if we get called for a case, we'll have to wait for a few days."

The woman nodded and gave him her card. "Call me if anything happens." She walked out of the office.

Morgan and Hotch walked up to Spencer. Curious of what the woman wanted.

"Reid…what was that all about?"

Spencer sighed, "I just adopted a child."

PLEASE REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own criminal minds

Enjoy 

At around five that afternoon, Spencer waited patiently by his desk for the social worker and the child. He told everyone about the girl and he would have to take care of her. Strauss decided to give him a raise so he could have more money to provide food and other things for her. Hotch and Morgan was dumbfounded that Spencer became a father in only a day, but they gave him their full support. Hotch even gave him some advice on raising a child.

Spencer got up when he saw the woman come into the office with a small nine year old girl walking next to her.

"Dr. Reid, this is Pepper Chairmen."

Pepper was a thin, pale girl but her cheeks were rosy. She had wavy red hair that was in pig tails. She was wearing blue jeans, black sneakers, a green horizontal red striped tee shirt that was worn over a long sleeve, blue shirt. She had a hat on that looked like a snow hat with a puff ball hanging down to the side. She had freckles on her cheeks and her eyes were green.

Spencer was surprised by her wacky outfit but smiled sweetly, "Hello Pepper, I'm Spencer."

Pepper looked up at him and smiled brightly.

"What usually lands on his head and sometimes lands on his tail?"

Spencer looked confused at first then he realized it was a riddle, "A coin?"

Pepper giggled, "Yep you got it."

The woman smiled too, "Pepper loves riddles."

Spencer and the woman talked for a minute or two and finally Spencer signed some papers.

"Alright you're all set. Take good care of her. I'll be back in two weeks to see how she is doing."

Then the woman walked out of the office.

Pepper walked closer to Spencer and lifted her arms up.

"Can I have a piggy-back ride?"

Spencer smiled and picked her up. She clung to him as he started to walk out to his car to take her to her new home.

PLEASE REVIEW


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

Pepper fell asleep during the drive home. Since Spencer didn't have a second bed, Spencer put her in his bed and Spencer slept on the couch. Spencer woke up to the smell of coffee and maple syrup. He got up and saw Pepper making pancakes and coffee.

"Pepper you could have woken me up if you wanted breakfast" he said as he walked into the kitchen.

"I like to cook, my mom taught me how."

Spencer was surprised how well she was taking her parents death. She was defiantly very mature for her age.

Spencer set the table and Pepper put down two plates of pancakes. Pepper went into the pantry and got out some hot sauce. She poured it on her pancakes and she ate them, grinning ear to ear.

Spencer blinked, "You like pancakes with hot sauce?"

"Yep, it wakes me up in the morning."

Spencer chuckled, "Since it's the weekend, let's go get you some clothes and some furniture. I have a spare room that I'm not really using so that can be your bedroom. Social services is sending some of your stuff here, it should get here in a few days."

Pepper smiled, "Great."

After breakfast, Spencer and Pepper went shopping. They got a fluffy bed, a dresser, a purple desk, a bean-bag chair, a floor lamp with pictures of cats on them, and a floor rug in the shape of a sunflower.

Pepper was bursting with energy the whole day. Spencer could just barely keep up with her. On one store, she asked Spencer if she could get a pair of rain boots that were shaped like frogs. She put them on and she shopped the rest of the day in them, even though it wasn't raining out.

After a day of shopping, Spencer and Pepper set up the room. First they vacuumed and cleaned the room completely and then moved the furniture in. Spencer brought in a bookcase for her to use since he wasn't using it that much.

Pepper started to bounce on her new bed, laughing happily.

Pepper soon tired herself out and she decided to take a nap. Spencer used that time to call the social service office about Pepper's schooling and current grades.

She was actually an A student, but her real passion was writing. The teachers in her old school loved to hear her poems and stories in class.

Spencer called up Garcia to find good elementary schools on the area. She found one that was only three blocks away and had an excellent reputation for great programs in writing and science. Spencer immediately called the school and told him that they would be glad to accept her. Spencer spent the rest of the day calling Pepper's old school to send her transcript to her new school, Willmen Elementary School. Spencer finally got everything set a few hours later and decided to take Pepper shopping again tomorrow for school supplies and textbooks. The school faxed over the materials she needed.

Spencer glanced at the clock and saw it was about six so he decided to make some dinner. At that moment Pepper came into the living room. She had tears in her eyes.

Spencer shot up out of his chair and went over to Pepper. "What's wrong Pepper?"

"I had a bad dream, about my mommy and daddy. I was at the funeral."

Pepper cried in Spencer's arms. He carried her to the couch and he soothed her until she stopped crying.

"Pepper, I know I'm not your mom and dad, I'll try and be the best parent I can."

Pepper nodded and hugged him tightly.

"Why are teddy bears never hungry" asked Pepper.

Spencer smiled, "Because they are always stuffed."

Pepper pouted, "You're too good at riddles."

Spencer laughed and carried her into the kitchen so they could make something for dinner.

PLEASE REVIEW


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

The next day, Spencer and Pepper went school shopping. After getting the necessary materials needed, such as notebooks and textbooks, Pepper went into the aisle that had the backpacks. There were so many that Pepper's eyes grew wide as she looked around.

After about a half hour, Pepper chose the backpack that was in the shape of a black cat. Pepper was so happy that she was bouncing with joy as Spencer and she left the store.

At home Spencer and Pepper made dinner and then sat on the couch to watching Finding Nemo, Pepper's favorite movie. Eventually, she fell asleep so Spencer carried her to her bedroom and tucked her in. Pepper opened one eye and stopped Spencer from leaving, "Can you tell me a story?"

Spencer smiled, "Sure, what kind of story would you like to hear?"

"Tell me about you and how you stop bad guys."

Spencer frowned, "Are you sure?"

Pepper nodded. "Alright then…My friends and I were going to a place in California. There was a man that was hurting people with his car. We had to stop him, he had a wonderful family but he lost one of his daughters so he was very, very sad. So he got upset and that caused him to hurt people. So we worked together and we were able to stop him before he hurt anyone else."

"Why do people hurt each other?"

Spencer sighed, "I wish I knew, but I know that because people do hurt each other, I have to try to stop them."

Pepper smiled, "That makes you a hero."

Spencer chuckled, "I don't know about that. Do you know what makes someone a hero?"

Pepper shook her head, "What?"

"People who help people despite the odds, people who do things to only help without wanting to gain anything in return."

Pepper smiled and hugged Spencer.

"Time for bed Pepper." Spencer re-tucked her into bed and Spencer turned off her light and closed the door.

MONDAY MORNING

"Are you all ready Pepper?"

Pepper ran into the living room. Her hair was combed, her teeth brushed, her shoes tied, and her clothes neat and wrinkle-free. Spencer found out that the school has a strict uniform code. They sent him a uniform in Pepper's size and paid for the express delivery, so it would get there in less than a day. (Now that's service).

Pepper's uniform was a blue plaid skirt, high white socks, navy blue shoes, a white shirt, and a red jacket with the school's symbol. Spencer made her a lunch of a ham sandwich, carrot sticks, a pudding cup, and a juice box.

Spencer drove Pepper to school, they were told to come a bit early so the principle could talk to Pepper and explain the rules and show her around the school.

The principle greeted them warmly as they entered the office. "Welcome to our school, I'm Mrs. Schwartz." Pepper smiled and shook her hand. "We are so happy to have you at our school Pepper. Now first I must explain the rules to you."

Pepper nodded and she led Spencer and Pepper into her office to sit down.

"First, the uniform is mandatory and if for any reason it is damaged or lost, you must come to me immediately for a new one or a substitute one. Second, skipping classes will be met with consequences. You can find more about our discipline code in this booklet."

She handed Spencer a small booklet and he quickly read over it and then she continued.

"You will be given your own cubby and a cubby for your belongings when at gym class. You will be given your gym wear by the coach. It stays at the gym; you can only bring it home to wash it. Is everything clear so far?"

Pepper and Spencer nodded.

"Good, now let's start the tour of your new school."

The school was very big, with a gym in the back, a track, an indoor pool, and a large cafeteria. The school also had a large garden and a playground. They noticed children started to go to their classes.

"This is your first class Pepper, if you need anything just ask a teacher or come find me."

She walked away and Spencer placed his hands on Pepper's shoulders.

"I want you to be good, okay. Make friends, pay attention to the lessons, and be your wonderful self."

Pepper smiled, "Why didn't the hotdog star in the movies?"

Spencer smiled, "Because the rolls weren't good enough."

Pepper giggled, "You got it."

Spencer stood up and started to leave, "Bye Pepper, have fun."

"Bye dad."

Spencer stopped dead in his tracks and looked back and saw Pepper smiling at him. She walked into the classroom and Spencer stood still.

"I'm a father now", he thought.

Spencer had a tear in his eye and he walked away.

PLEASE REVIEW

THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL FAST FORWARD A FEW YEARS TO PEPPER AS A THIRTEEN YEAR OLD


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

Pepper was going to start high school really soon. She just had her 13th birthday; she wanted a bowling party with her friends. Pepper wasn't a popular social butterfly, but she was well liked by her classmates and friends. So far, her grades have been beyond all expectations of the school. Spencer couldn't have been more proud. It was the summer, Pepper spent most of the summer doing volunteer work and spending time with her friends. Her main best friends were Roger, Kim and Will. They loved to spend time watching anime and reading manga. They loved to go to anime conventions. Pepper was growing into a happy, bright, young woman.

When Spencer was out on a case, Garcia would use her portable office to stay in Spencer's apartment and keep an eye on her. One thing they never had to worry about Pepper was that she was not a trouble-magnet. However things started to get a little crazy, when Pepper started to go to high school.

It was around November and Pepper was in the library. She was working on a project for her biology class. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw David Mooris. He was a freshman like her and he was a great football player. He walked up to her and sat down in the chair across from her.

"Uh…hi Pepper" he said in a nervous voice.

Pepper smiled and said hi back in her usual friendly voice.

"I was wondering….if you…would like to see a movie with me?"

Pepper blinked, "Oh that sounds cool, I haven't been to the movies in a while."

David smiled, "Great, Saturday at 1 pm?"

"Sounds great, let's see the one with the zombies and the robots."

"Cool, I'll see you later Pepper."

AT HOME

Pepper loved to skateboard to the BAU office to see her dad and his teammates.

The guard led her up to office like he did everyday and Pepper ran up to Spencer and hugged him tightly.

"Hi dad, did you catch any unsubs today."

Hotch laughed, "No but he did manage to spill coffee all over his shirt this morning."

Spencer shot him a glare and then looked back at his daughter and hugged her.

"How was school honey?"

"Good, I got another A on my test and David, I guy I know from school, asked me to hang out with him at the movies."

The team looked at her and the Garcia smiled, "Is he cute?"

Pepper raised an eyebrow, "Sure, but why does that matter. He wants to hang out and maybe we'll become good friends."

JJ and Prentiss giggled and Spencer stared at her, stunned.

Morgan walked up to her, "Pepper, was he really nervous when he asked you to the movies?"

Pepper thought for a moment. "Actually…yeah he was."

"I think he was asking you on a date" said Morgan with a smile.

Pepper's eyes widened, "A date, you mean like what adults do in the movies and then they…kiss."

"Pretty much" said Garcia.

Pepper stood in silence, "I think me and Garcia will talk to her for a bit" said JJ.

They led her away to talk to her in private. Spencer was still in shock.

Hotch went up to him and put his hand on his shoulder.

"You know it's time Reid."

"For what?"

"To give her the birds and the bees talk."

UH OH

PLEASE REVIEW


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

Spencer and Pepper were sitting at the dinner table; they were eating supper in silence. In his mind, Spencer was panicking.

His father or mother never gave him the "talk". He learned about sex from reading books and from his biology classes in high school and college. He didn't know how to start. Finally after some time Spencer spoke.

"So Pepper…your going on a date?"

"I didn't think it was a date at first but I guess it is from what you guys told me."

"Pepper…how much do you know about relationship s and love…did you learn about it at school or from talking to your friends?"

"No…I think we're going to learn about it soon though. After all we are teenagers now and we should know about it."

"Your right you should know about it." Spencer got up and placed a plate of cookies and some milk on the table.

"This might take a while."

Pepper nodded.

"Well, when a man and a woman like each other they go out on dates. They talk…get dinner…maybe go to the movies or a museum, to learn about each other and to understand each other."

"Why is that?"

"Well Pepper…the best way to have any relationship is to be able to talk to them. You can't be in love with a stranger can you?"

"I guess not."

"Well after they get to know each other and spend a LOT of time together, they fell a special…fluttering feeling in their stomachs. So they start to hold each other and…well…kiss."

"Do I have to kiss?"

"Oh NO, only if YOU want to Pepper. You must never feel pressured to kiss someone if you don't want to."

Pepper nodded.

"Anyway…what they do after they kiss and hug is they… touch."

"Touch?"

Spencer felt so nervous that sweat was falling from his forehead. "God how can I explain this to her if I'm like a child myself" he thought.

"They touch each other's bodies and they feel…happy…when that happens."

"Ok then what?"

"Uhhh…..then they get undress and hug again…this time…they don't just hug."

"Ok."

"Well just to say it, they have sex and go to sleep."

Pepper blinked, "It sounds boring. People at school make such a big fuss about it. Personally I don't really see how it's a good thing."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well at school, this girl had a boyfriend that treated her terribly and still she loved him. I heard that she was forced to have sex. Why would someone do that?"

Spencer sighed, "Pepper, sometimes people do things because they feel pressured to do it. Basically that's like rape but if she doesn't tell her parents or the police there is nothing that can be done about it. Just remember that you don't have to do anything you don't want to do. Ok?"

Pepper nodded, "Yeah dad I understand, you want me to respect myself and be careful of the boys I meet."

Spencer smiled, "Yes and you have your whole life to find love. Just enjoy being a kid."

Yeah, anyway Garcia said she would give me the "Girl talk" tomorrow too."

Spencer sighed; she was growing up so fast.

TWO WEEKS LATER

Garcia gave Pepper the "girl talk" and what she like to call "Boys 101."

The date was fun but David and she decided to just stay friends and that was the end of it. Still they loved to talk and watch football on Sundays when they get the chance.

It was Monday and Pepper was once again in the library going homework.

Suddenly a boy came up to her and sat down next to her.

He was a senior named Harry. He was known to be a bit of an egotistical jerk and loved to flirt with the girls.

"Hey Pepper, I want you to come to my house party this weekend. My parents are out of town too so you won't have to leave early."

He put his arm around her shoulders and she stiffened.

She remembered what Garcia, Spencer and Morgan told her.

"_Guys shouldn't treat you like a piece of meat. If he is too forward and acts to confident he is defiantly a player."_

"_About 44% of rape victims are under 18. 80% to 92% of rape victims know their attackers." _

"_Never put yourself in a high risk situation and never go anywhere that is most likely to have drugs and alcohol. A house party is a safe bet for these activities."_

Pepper stood and started to pack up her things, "I'm sorry, but I must decline your invitation."

"Oh come on Pepper, all the right people will be there. Trust me, it's better to be with the crowd and besides it will only make you happier in the end." 

"_Just remember that you don't have to do anything you don't want to do" _

"I said no and I will always say no."

Pepper walked away leaving Harry upset and dumbfounded.

PLEASE REVIEW

I wrote this because high schoolers and college students shouldn't have to have sex and do drugs to be popular and happy. SAY NO TO PRESSURE.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

Pepper was hanging out with her friend Roger in the library. Roger was a computer geek that was always found on a computer or electric device. Pepper and Roger just finished their homework and they were watching funny videos on a popular video website. Suddenly Kim came running into the library, but was stopped by the librarian who ordered to slow down or she would face detention. Kim _walked _up to Roger and Pepper.

"Hey guys, there is this fair coming to town this weekend. There's a commercial for it on the internet."

Roger looked it up and found a video of a strange man in black clothing and a top hat that reminded them of the mad hatter from Alice in Wonderland.

"_Come one, come all to the most bizarre fair in the country and see things that you would only see in your dreams._"

After the commercial ended Pepper felt uneasy, "Something about that guy creeps me out."

Roger and Kim nodded their head in agreement.

"Well everyone is going do you guys want to go" asked Kim.

"I can't we have that group project to do" said Roger.

Kim hit her head on the desk. "Darn your right. Well there is always next year."

AT THE FAIR A FEW DAYS LATER

_A group of kids from Pepper's school were going into the hall of mirrors. One of the girls got lost as the others left the building, they didn't realize she was missing._

_The girl was trying to find a way out, when suddenly the lights went out. She yelled for help but suddenly a large arm grabbed her and held a cloth to her mouth. She passed out after a few moments._

THE NEXT DAY

Pepper and Spencer were watching the news, _at the fair last night a young girl named Emma Wilson, was reported missing after her friends saw she disappeared and couldn't find her. The police are asking if anyone has seen this girl. _

A picture of the girl appeared on the screen. "I seen that girl from my school, I hope they find her" said Pepper.

Since it was Saturday, Pepper decided to visit Garcia and hang out for a while.

"I heard about the girl on the news, I'm sure the police will find her" said Garcia.

"Yeah…but I have this weird feeling about."

"How so?"

"Well…since when does a fair with creepy performers and illusionists come around here? Also I never even heard of this fair or the guy running it."

Pepper thought for a moment, "Hey Garcia, can you look up the fair tour schedule on your computer?"

Garcia gave her a strange look, "Sure….ok…I got it."

On the map, Pepper noticed that the fair was all over the country but something strange caught her eye.

"They stay in a town for only one night."

Garcia smiled, "I think you're getting something Pepper, your father's genius is beginning to show."

"Hmm….look up missing children reports in the towns the fair was in."

Garcia went into the national data base and pulled up a map of the country and missing person's files.

In each town the fair was in, a child was missing.

Pepper and Garcia looked at each other. "You think it's just a coincidence" asked Pepper.

"Pepper…after being in the FBI for over six years, nothing is a coincidence."

THE NEXT DAY AT THE BAU OFFICE

"…So I think this guy has been using this fair to abduct kids" said Pepper.

Morgan, Hotch, Rossi, JJ, Prentiss, and Spencer looked at each other for a moment and then back at Pepper.

"Well she has a point, everywhere this fair has gone kids have gone missing" said Morgan.

Suddenly Strauss came in and looked up at the screen and saw the map Garcia put up.

"The case about the missing girl is not our case, it's a local case."

"With all due respect ma'am, this schedule shows that this may be much bigger then a local case and we should at least look into it."

Strauss looked at Pepper, "I'm not going to listen to some fantasy by a pre-teen, and we have bigger things to worry about."

Pepper started to get annoyed, "You know just because you're the boss doesn't make you right about everything."

Strauss looked at her, rage was in her eyes. The team couldn't believe that Pepper told her off.

"I've worked here for years and my expertise has made me head of the bureau, little girls should keep their comments to themselves."

Pepper got out of her seat, "So you're going to let more kids be taken. I'm not asking for a full investigation, I'm asking for your point of view. If you're so smart and great, lets here what you have to say. Does this look like a normal child-gone-missing case? If this is right, more kids will be taken and maybe killed."

Strauss looked at her; she looked up at the team.

"Well…this map does prove a point. You may go check it out if you want."

Strauss looked back at Pepper and then left the room.

The team sighed in relief and looked at Pepper.

"Pepper…that was awesome, it was about time someone put Strauss in her place" said Rossi with a smile.

The team went to the fair grounds and interviewed the employees. Eventually, the team figured out that the fair was a cover for a huge child abduction ring that has been going on for over a decade.

The children would get shipped off as slaves or worse, they were killed on the spot.

Many of the children were found and brought home, sadly for a few, it was too late.

The team congratulated Pepper and Strauss, to everyone's shock, apologized to Pepper and decided to have her work on small cases in the city and around the country.

PLEASE REVIEW

NEXT TIME: A DEATH OF A LOVED ONE, A MISSING WILL, AND A SATAN-WORSHIPPING SON. HOW WILL PEPPER SOLVE THIS CASE.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

The small preview I had at the bottom of the last chapter will be done later on in the story. Sorry.

Pepper was called into the office for a case in the next town. There has been a long line of theft in the town and the police's hands are extremely tied up. So Pepper has to step in and see what's going on.

"Ok Pepper, there has been a total of eight thefts in Georgia town in only one month" said JJ as she brought up images on the projector of the places that were robbed.

"The following places were robbed."

Ben's Hardware Shop- a tool box, money, and a box of bots and nuts.

Computer Wiz- two monitors, hard drives, a key board, money, and two security cameras.

Fred's Diner- money and a cash register.

Furniture and Décor- money, a coffee table, a wooden armchair, and a vase.

Videos' r' us- money, twelve DVDs, and a box of candy.

Glitter and Flutter- 2,000 dollars worth of clothing and money.

A local convenience store- money, beer, cigarettes, and candy.

A pharmacy- cold medicine, six pill bottles, pain killers, and money.

"People are scared that soon the thief or thieves will start doing home invasions. You'll be sent to the police station there and be able to the crime scenes."

Pepper looked over the file of the robberies, "How did the robber usually get in?"

"The first one at the hardware store, there was an open window, after that the locks were punched in or the doors hinges were removed."

"What about the alarms?"

"For some reason, they managed to turn of the alarms so the police wouldn't be notified."

Pepper looked down at the file again.

"I believe that there is more than one thief because some of the items on the list are too heavy for one person. They must have some pervious or current job in electronics."

Pepper got up and Strauss hired a driver to take her to the police station in Georgia town.

PLEASE REVIEW


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

I can't believe I have over 2,000 hits for this story. Thank you for your support and reviews.

Spencer sat back in his chair after he said good bye to his daughter. He couldn't believe how fast she was growing up. She was so independent now, he worried at eventually she would not need him at all and end up hardly seeing her. It broke his heart when he thought about it.

Spencer decided that if that was true, he would just have to let her ago. It was good while it lasted. A small tear fell from his eye.

* * *

Pepper was on the case and decided to stake out a computer store that had yet to be robbed. She sat in her car with two other police officers until it was almost sunrise. Suddenly their cameras saw two men running up to the store; they used some tools to get in the back door and ran inside.

Pepper and the officers ran inside, one of them radioed for backup.

Inside they saw two men stealing the laptops.

"Freeze, put down the computers and put your hands up."

One of them complied while the other bolted for the front door. Pepper ran after him and grabbed him by the back collar. The man was caught off guard but he quickly pulled out a knife and stabbed Pepper in the chest. One officer ran after the man, while the other stayed behind to help Pepper and call for an ambulance.

* * *

Spencer walked into the office; he was worried sick, Pepper always called him at least three times a day whenever she was out or on a case. Garcia ran up to him, tears were in her eyes.

"Spencer, Pepper got hurt, she is in the hospital."

Spencer stood shocked, but then he clenched his fists and ran for the door the moment Garcia said which hospital it was.

Spencer sped down the road; his face was scarlet with rage, and puffy from the tears that were like rivers on his face.

His baby…his child was hurt. He couldn't stand to lose her.

At the hospital, the nurse brought him to her room. The doctor told him that the wound didn't go in to deep so it's only a flesh wound at most. She had to get stitches but they won't leave scars on her chest.

Spencer sighed in relief and more tears fell, this time in joy that is daughter was going to be alright.

Inside the room, he saw Pepper eating some Jell-o. She smiled when she saw him.

"Hi Dad."

"Hey honey, do you need anything?"

She smiled, "No I'm fine, a little sore but I'll be back to work soon."

Although he was happy that she was in a chipper mood, he was also heartbroken. She really didn't a father to coddle her anymore; she's like a mini adult…like he was. In the back of his mind he hoped that she would hug him and tell him she was happy he came to see her.

Then the chief of police came in and asked Pepper if she could fill out a report for the case. She agreed and got to work.

"Pepper, you're in the hospital, don't you want to relax for a bit."

"Dad, I have a job now. I have to work."

Spencer nodded, "Well when you get out of the hospital, I wanted to take you to the beach like we always do during the summer."

"Oh dad, I did that when I was a kid."

"…Pepper…you are still a kid…your still in school and you're young."

Pepper got upset, "Dad, I'm perfectly capable of happening myself alright. I don't need someone to tell me what to do."

Spencer's heart sank, "Okay honey, I'm sorry. I'll be back in a minute I have to use the bathroom."

Spencer went into the bathroom and more tears fell.

She really forgot, this was the week when Spencer first adopted Pepper and every year since then, he has taken her to the beach.

* * *

After Pepper left the hospital, she went back to case. Spencer told her to call him every day to make sure see was ok. She nodded and left.

She didn't even give him a hug.

At the BAU office, Spencer sat at his desk, staring at the case file he should be finishing but couldn't even think.

Morgan and Prentiss noticed and asked him if he was ok. Spencer nodded and continued to stare at the case file. Little did they realize that now Pepper was gone, she took his heart with her.

PLEASE REVIEW


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

Spencer sat as his desk, he continued to work as usual but since Pepper started to work overtime on her new job and became of the honors program at her school, she had no time for him. He began to think back to the times when she was young and he first held her in his arms. Lately he began to get sick but he tried not to show it at work. JJ came up to him and told them they had a new case.

Inside the conference room, the team was discussing a new case about a missing young woman. Spencer could barely concentrate, his vision was become blurry.

"Reid, are you ok?"

Spencer then coughed and blood dipped out of his mouth. The team rushed to help him as Morgan called 911.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#

At the hospital, Spencer was in a room resting.

The team waited until the doctor would come and tell them if Spencer was alright. After sometime the doctor finally arrived. He asked the team to talk to him outside.

With a heavy sigh, he told the team the Spencer had cancer and would have to start chemo.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$

Pepper was working on a case a few towns away from home. Suddenly she got a phone call from Garcia.

"Hi Garcia, I can't talk for long, I have to get these reports in…"

"Pepper, your father is in the hospital…it's not good."

Pepper froze. "I'll get there in a flash."

Pepper had one of the police officers drive her to the hospital as fast as he could go.

When she got there she saw the team sitting around Spencer's bed. Their faces looked grim and some of them were crying.

Hotch motioned her to talk to her outside.

"Pepper…your father has cancer…and…there is very little chance that he will live much longer."

Pepper froze and had tears in her eyes, "How…long does my dad have?"

"A year maybe two."

Pepper fell to her knees and started to sob. Hotch kneed next to her and held her as she cried.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$

After some time, Spencer woke up to see his friends and daughter sitting around him.

"Dad…are you feeling ok" asked Pepper.

Spencer nodded, but inside he was overjoyed to see his daughter.

The doctor came in and shut the door.

"I'm glad to see your awake Dr. Reid; do you feel any pain at all?"

Spencer shook his head weakly.

"Well…Dr. Reid I have some important news about why you collapsed. Do the rest of you want to leave or stay?"

The team sat still and the doctor continued, "You have three tumors on your liver, unfortunately chemo won't do much of this point as my most recent tests show. You have…about…a year maybe two to live."

Spencer stared at the doctor and looked at his daughter. He won't be able to see his precious child grow up for much longer. That killed him inside.

The doctor left and the team stared at the floor in silence.

"Morgan…Prentiss, when I die, I want you to be Pepper's Godparents."

They nodded and tears fell from their eyes.

Pepper wrapped her arms around Spencer's neck.

"I'm so sorry Dad. I ignored you and have barley spent time with you at all. Now I'm going to lose you."

Spencer hugged her back, "Pepper as long as I'm here, we have all the time in the world."

PLEASE REVIEW


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

Spencer was released from the hospital after about two weeks. The doctors that he was well enjoy to go home.

Pepper quit her job at the BAU, Strauss was really upset by this at first, but when she explained about Spencer having cancer, Strauss was silent.

Spencer had to resign from the BAU, as for money Spencer got a part time job at a local university. They gave him a pretty bug raise after seeing what an asset he was to the school.

One day Spencer was sitting on the coach grading papers, when Pepper came in and hugged him.

"Dad…can we go to the beach, now that your better?"

Spencer smiled and kissed her cheek, "Of course sweet pea."

Spencer and Pepper drove to the beach, it was a bit of a drive, but they spent the time singing along with the songs on the radio and talking.

At the beach, it was a bit windy but there was hardly anyone there. Pepper and Spencer walked along the beach as the tide swept over their feet.

"Hey dad, what do lazy dogs do for fun?"

Spencer chuckled, "They chase parked cars."

Pepper pouted, "I'll stump you someday."

"I'm sure you will."

They sat on a log that was a few feet from the water.

"Dad…how did you react when you first saw me?"

Spencer smirked, "Well I was terrified, I never thought I would have a child of my own. I remember how strange it was having you in my arms for the first time. To be honest Pepper, you gave me something I never thought I would have."

"What's that?"

"A real family. A child to give kisses at bed time. A little angel to call my own."

Pepper cried and Spencer held her in his arms for a long time.

"Let's got home…the sun will set soon" said Spencer as he rubbed her back gently.

She nodded and they walked back to the car and drove home.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#

At home Spencer made them a dinner of chicken wings and vegetables.

Pepper put an enormous amount of hot sauce on the wings.

"I will never understand how you can eat that" said Spencer.

"Well I never understand how you can drink coffee with two bags of sugar."

He blinked and they both laughed so hard tears fell from their eyes.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$$$

After about seven months, Spencer started to feel weaker so his doctor told him it was time to stay in more often. Spencer refused, he said he will go out and be with his daughter as long as he can. Even if it kills him.

Pepper told him a few weeks ago that she was going to be in a play at school, _Hamlet_. She was going to be the queen.

Spencer was not going to miss the performance. On opening night, Morgan had to help walk him inside. Spencer had to take a pill every three hours, so he also brought it with a bottle of water.

Spencer watched the play and saw his daughter perform, it brought tears to his eyes. At the end of the play, Spencer gave her a rose.

"You did so well" and then gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Morgan and Pepper walked him to the car. Morgan had to drive; Spencer was too weak to drive now.

At home Morgan and Pepper gently helped him into his bed and Morgan put the oxygen mask on his face. Another tumor recently appeared on his lung and a fourth tumor was found on his liver. So know his time on earth was cut even shorter.

Morgan said goodbye, but left Spencer a first-edition book on his night table as a gift.

Pepper gave Spencer a good night kiss and went to her room to go to bed.

Little did she now that this was her last time she would see her father.

PLEASE REVIEW


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own Criminal minds

Enjoy

Pepper went to see her dad and get him up for breakfast. She gently nudged him but he didn't move. When she felt the skin on his neck we stepped back. His skin was ice cold. Pepper was shaking, with fear and sadness.

She gently put her hands on his chest and neck.

No pulse and no heartbeat.

Silently she called Morgan and Hotch.

They arrived in only ten minutes. They ran to Spencer's room, they checked for anything to see if there was any hope at all. But there was none. With a heavy heart, Hotch called the morgue and the BAU for the rest of the team.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$$

It was a solemn day at the BAU; they lost a valued member of the FBI and a dear friend. Strauss gave the team two weeks off to mourn the loss.

Spencer left a will and a few requests for his funeral. It was to be private, with only his closest friends and his mother. He wanted to be buried in a cemetery that wasn't too far from home, so his daughter and team could visit him.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#

The day of the funeral was gloomy and silent. Spencer's mother was lucid but she refused to believe that her son was dead.

They small group of people walked along the coffin that was carried by Morgan, Hotch, Rossi, and (to everyone's surprise) Gideon. When Hotch called him and told him that Spencer died, Gideon was on a plane to Virginia.

Pepper led the group with a bouquet of flowers. She had tears in her eyes, as she made the solemn walk to the gravesite. "My dad is gone…he's really gone…just like my other dad" she thought.

Finally the coffin was set down next to the grave. Pepper placed the flowers on top of the coffin.

Pepper began the eulogy. "My dad was the best person in the world. I was about nine when he took me in. I would give him riddles and he would never have trouble solving them. He was gentle, sweet, loving and a worry-wart 99% of the time. But he only was because he loved me."

Pepper started crying, Morgan hugged her as she cried.

Finally after many tears and wonderful words from Spencer's team, the coffin was lowered into the grave.

The group walked away, except for Pepper. She sat down on a small bench near the grave. She missed her dad so much.

After some time, she got up and walked back to the cars. She saw that the team was waiting for her.

PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
